Kagome and her Twin Sister
by blackfire93
Summary: Kagome has a twin sister, Mystique who is complete opposite of Kagome. They are extremely close but extremely different, Mystique is done with School and Collage she all ready has three Master degree's, she is a black belt in Karate and she has won twice in the National MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) Contest. She's pretty protective of Kagome. They go through the well.. what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Dear journal,

I can't believe all of the things that have happened since I last wrote in you. I have to tell you everything, let me start at the beginning ok? First remember how I told you that me and my twin sister Kagome were complete opposites? Yeah apparently our being opposites extends to our taste in guys as well and not just clothes, music, attitude and brains.

I love my sister but sometimes she just makes me want to scream, she's such a girly girl, and the outfit that she where's for school. I'm so glad that I'm done with school and college and have three Master Degrees. But I digress.

Everything started on the night of our fifteenth birthday. We were allowed to stay out late with friends and when we got home we heard something rattling in the well house, Kagome wanted to go get Jii-chan but I told her to stop being such a scaredy-cat and to stay behind me. We walked to the well house and went inside only to see our cat Buyo fall into the well. I rolled by eye's and Kagome laughed as we went and got a ladder.

I went down first but Buyo hissed at me, having always liked Kagome more, so I told Kagome to come down and get him. She came down and picked him up I followed behind her to make sure that she didn't fall backwards while she struggled with our fat cat up the ladder. She had just placed Buyo on the ground when the ladder rungs broke and we fell down into the well. There was a bright pink light that surrounded Kagome, and a crimson light surrounded me and just like that we were taken out of the world we were born into and put in the past. The Feudal Era Japan, and that's where this story begins to get wacky.


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked trying to get the spots out of my eyes from the bright crimson light that had surrounded me. When the spots finally cleared I saw that I was alone in the well and I begin to worry, Kagome was all alone and she couldn't defend herself very well.

"_What are you doing down there?"_ A little boy's voice asked from above me. I looked up and was very surprised to see that the instead of the old wooden well roof, I could see the bright blue sky, I could just barely see a head of white or silver hair and a pair of golden eye's peering over the edge of the well.

"_I'm not really sure." _I replied honestly before looking at the sides of the well. I would be able to get up if I could just get a toe hold… I was so concentrated on keying up my body that I didn't notice a larger shadow falling over me and a man with long white hair up in a high ponytail and golden eye's peering down at me.

I took a deep breath and stepped back up against the back of the well, then I shoved off, jumping slamming the toes of my foot into the dirt of the side of the well, giving me a leverage where I jumped to the left and did the same until I jumped over the top of the well. _"It's a good thing I was wearing my steel toed combat boots." _I said more to me then the boy who I turned to look at, only to find to my great surprise that he had grown into a tall man with what looked like a fluffy white boa over both of his shoulders and he was wearing …a white dress? I was a little confused but dismissed it in favor of asking him the question that was burning on the tip of my tongue.

"_Okay how did you get so tall so fast?"_ I asked the guy who was looking at me with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and distrust. He laughed at my question and his distrust lessened as he moved to the side and I saw what looked like a miniature copy of him. _"Oh. That would explain it."_ I said feeling a little stupid before I realized that I was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a forest, the well was smack in the center of the clearing. I felt my eyebrow twitch upward as I took in the new scenery, and then remembered that I hadn't introduced myself to these two. I turned my attention back on them and realized that the tall guy wasn't wearing a dress as I had first thought but he was wearing a white shirt that seemed to flow into a pair of very fluffy white pants I realized I wasn't the only one staring curiously, they were both curiously staring at my clothes, a pair of black basketball shorts with a black tank-top and a crimson red scooped neck T-shirt that fell off of both my shoulders my metal chain belt completed my look, which apparently they had never seen before.

I felt the older one looking at my chest a little too long and waved my had in front of his face, _"Hey pal, my eyes are up here." _I said sarcastically with a little disgust at the pervert. _"I apologize for staring but I was looking at your necklace." _The man said his face tinged slightly red, I looked down and sure enough my necklace had fallen out of my shirt. _"Oh."_ I said feeling only a little sorry for embarrassing him. _"My names Mystique, but my friends call me Mist." _I said realizing that I hadn't introduced myself properly yet. _"My name is Inu-no-Taisho and this is my son, Shesshomaru." _

"_Nice to meet both of you. Now not to be rude but can you tell me where the heck I am?"_ I asked knowing without a doubt and a slowly growing dread that I was definitely not in 21st Century Japan anymore. Both of them tilted their heads to the side and gave me a look of confusion, the little boy spoke this time. _"What do you mean where you are? And why are you wearing such funny clothes? And how come you smell so weird? And why are you not scared to be in the presence of two powerful dog demons?" _ The boy said his voice curious and demanding at the same time.

I felt my eyebrow twitch up again at his demanding tone and his weird question, _"What do you mean weird clothes? You two are the ones' wearing dresses!" _I stated in a 'duh' tone. Then the rest of what he said hit me and I felt my head tilt to the side, _"What do you mean I'm in the presence of two dog demons? The only other people in this clearing are you two and neither of you look like a dog to me." _I stated.

The older guy who had introduced himself as Inu-no-Taisho seemed to realize that I was honestly confused so he motioned for me to sit down, after a minute of sizing him up, I did. To my surprise Shesshomaru came over and boldly sat in my lap. After a second of hesitation I wrapped my one arm around his waist and played with his hair with the other as Inu-no-Taisho begin to explain everything, from the facts that he gave me I realized I must be in Feudal Japan, in the Sengoku period.

I wondered if this could possibly be a dream, then I realized that there was no way I could possibly dream up these two or the fact that they were 'dog demons' whatever that meant. I asked Ino-no-Taisho what he meant by 'dog demon' which prompted a several hour long tale of demons and all of the different types and how they had different powers and humans were usually scared of them. I stayed silent for a couple of minutes after Inu-no-Taisho was done speaking trying to wrap my head around all of this new information, it seemed unrealistic but I somehow knew that it was all real.

I felt something warm and heavy fall back onto my chest and looked down in surprise to see Shesshomaru had fallen asleep on me. Despite all that I had just learned I couldn't help but smile at the innocent expression on his face, he reminded me of the baby brother I had once had, and without thought I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"_It seems as if my son has placed his trust in you. And since I have no reason not to trust you as well, would you like to come with us? If you have no other place to go that is." _ Inu-no-Taisho said. I was surprised by his offer and I thought it over before remembering that Kagome to had been surrounded by a light and I didn't know where she was. _"I would like to but I have a twin sister and I'm not sure where she is. She might yet appear here and I don't want her to be alone." _ I said.

Inu-no-Taisho looked thoughtful for a second, _"I understand your not wanting to leave here but I do not smell anyone besides you and us. How about if I have someone come by here weekly to see if there's any other scent coming from the Bone Eaters Well?" _He replied. I thought that offer over and then nodded, I decided that I could trust these two and since I didn't know how I had gotten here or how to get back I might as well go with them. Also I knew Inu-no-Taisho would keep his word, for some reason I just felt that I could trust him.

"_I accept your offer." _ I said. Inu-no-Taisho smiled and then leaned down picking up his son before turning to go. I got up and followed him, I was taller than Kagome by several inches but even with my longer legs I had to take a step and a half to match Inu-no-Taisho's stride.

On our way to his place where ever that was we begin to talk, he asked me about my clothes and after hesitating for a second I told him the truth, about me being from a different time. He was surprised and very curious about the future, so after I made him promise to never reveal what I told him to anyone else, I told him about the future. He asked me if there was any demons that lived in the future and I honestly didn't know, which I told him.

Slowly I begin to tire and by the time the moon was fully out I was exhausted. Inu-no-Taisho seemed to sense this and he stopped and told me to rest. By now I completely trusted him, and as soon as I laid down I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I woke up suddenly, something was wrong, I lay still and kept my breathing even trying to figure out what was going on. Something warm and small was wrapped around my waist and what felt like a head was snuggled into my stomach. I was just about to throw the thing or person off of me when everything from the day before rushed back into my head. I felt my body which had unconsciously stiffened, relax as I realized that it must be Shesshomaru snuggled up against me. I could hear birds chirping in the background and a cool breeze blew up against me. I yawned and opened my eye's wondering where Inu-no-Taisho was and was surprised to see the sun was only just rising. _**"Darn inner alarm clock!"**_ I mentally thought with a scowl, before trying to slowly sit up so I didn't disturb Shesshomaru.

Inu-no-Taisho was nowhere to be scene, but I knew that he must be somewhere close by, probably hunting. I tried to unwrap Shesshomaru's tail, which I had first mistaking for a boa, which was wrapped around my waist, but Shesshomaru started to wake up so I gave up trying and just lay back down after a couple of minutes of watching the clouds I grew bored and instead decided to study Shesshomaru. I hadn't really looked closely at either of them the day before but now I realized just how adorable the kid was. He had a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, long white hair two magenta strips on both cheeks, his face was delicately shaped and to be honest he looked like a living doll, he was wearing the same clothes as his dad but his feet were bare and he had two magenta strips on both hands, as well as claws on his hands and feet.

After a few minutes I heard someone approaching and I knew that it couldn't be Inu-no-Taisho since he didn't make a sound when he walked.

I picked up Shesshomaru who thankfully didn't stir and stood up his tale still firmly wrapped around my waist, his head now resting on my shoulder. I quickly walked over to the forest and walked several feet in before picking a large tree and hiding behind it peeking out a bit from its huge trunk. I was unsure of who was approaching and I would rather not take any chances in this strange place.

It's a good thing I hide when I did, three men cleared the small hill not twenty feet away from me, I thought they were human until I saw them begin to sniff the air. They all turned to look at me and they started walking my way, growling and laughing one even taunted me. _"Come out, come out, where ever you are human."_ One sang out with a chuckle._ "Give us the demon child and we will let you live."_ Another said.

I looked down at Shesshomaru, I had to protect him, he was just a child no matter his being a demon. I looked for a place to hide him and noticed a small hole in the roots of the tree I was hiding behind, it was just big enough to fit Shesshomaru's small body in there. He begin to wake up as I pulled his tale off of my waist but I had no choice, I shoved him into the hole feet first, as gently as I could, making sure to get him completely out of sight before I ran out from behind the trees.

I saw them look at me in surprise and in their surprise they hesitated just for a couple of seconds but that's all I needed. I pulled out the hunting knife I always kept strapped to me, just above my knee underneath my shorts. I knew that as demons they would be faster than me but hopefully with a little luck and all of my martial arts training I could get a sword from one of them and then kill them.

As I raced towards them everything slowed down and I mentally pictured everything that I was going to do within the next minute. **First I would go after the nearest demon who was reaching for his sword, sliding down feet extended as one does when sliding for home plate, I bring up my hunting knife and plunge it into his heart, while grabbing the swords handle and pulling it out as his body falls backwards to the ground dead, the second demon was on my right, bringing his sword down towards me, I flip myself up and over him, twirling in a 180 and cutting him in half, ducking I avoid the third demons sword and I bring up my sword piercing through his body and just to make sure I use my hunting knife to slice his throat finishing him off.**

After planning it in my head in that brief few seconds I went into action. My plan worked and I stood a minute later surrounded by three dead demon bodies. I felt someone coming at me from my left and with my adrenaline still pumping I went down backward, my back almost touching the ground while bringing up my steel-toed boots and kicking whoever it was just under the chin knocking them back several feet while I rolled backwards before jumping up, sword and knife ready, when I saw the long white hair and golden eye's.

I stopped just in the knick of time, I had almost thrown my hunting knife at Inu-no-Taisho. I took a deep breath trying to shake off the left over adrenaline, and stood up. _"Are you okay?" _I asked, not bothering to apologize, it's not that I was trying to be rude but he should have known better then to come at me after I had just got done fighting.

Inu-no-Taisho looked shocked and amazed as he slowly came towards me I guess he learned his lesson about approaching me quickly and without warning. _"How did you do that? You were moving as fast as a full demon." _Inu-no-Taisho said amazement in his voice. I blinked in surprise at that and shrugged, _"I dunno, I just wanted to protect Shesshomaru…oh!"_ Here I ignored him and turned back towards the tree where I had hid Shesshomaru only to see that he had crawled out and he must have seen the whole thing because he was giving me a look of amazement that rivaled his dads. Then a look of determination replaced his amazement and in the most command and serious voice a child could have he declared, _"You will be this Shesshomaru's mate!"_

I blinked, **"The heck is this kid talking about? Is he tripping?"** I thought. Then I turned to Inu-no-Taisho who was looking slightly amused and put off at the same time, _"Dude. Is your kid wack? And what's up with the whole 'this Shesshomaru' thing did you teach him that?"_ Then my stomach rumbled causing me to completely forget the previous subject in favor of my hunger. _"Hey I'm gonna try and find something edible if you wouldn't mind waiting here for a couple of minutes I might even be able to get some meat." _I said before turning and heading towards the forest. The sound of two growl's had me raise an eyebrow and turn slightly towards the sound, Shesshomaru was looking extremely put out his eyes were glowing crimson and the marks on his face were jagged and beside him his dad was looking the same way, their hair was floating in a breeze only the two of them seemed to feel.

I was going to turn back towards them but something stopped me, so instead I turned around and walked into the forest. What I didn't know was that by ignoring Shesshomaru I was challenging Shesshomaru's claim on me and by hunting for my own food I was challenging Inu-no-Taisho's position as alpha of our little group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**{RECAPE}**

_**I was going to turn back towards them but something stopped me, so instead I turned around and walked into the forest. What I didn't know was that by ignoring Shesshomaru I was challenging Shesshomaru's claim on me and by hunting for my own food I was challenging Inu-no-Taisho's position as alpha of our little group. **_

I walked into the woods, curious about the escalated growing behind me but deciding to ignore it in favor of the food that the forest promised. I silently begin to creep through the forest keeping my eyes peeled for any small game or edible berries. The sound of growing grew even louder and then all of the sudden it stopped for a second before it boomed out from somewhere overhead. _"The heck is going on?" _I wondered before spotting several blueberry plants which immediately caused me to lose focus on anything else. All of the sudden it was like the sun went out and I felt hot breath coming down from above. Shoving another blueberry in my mouth I raised my gaze and saw two huge white dogs, one much bigger than the other. I chewed the current mouthful of blueberries I had and just stared at the two looming dogs one at least eighteen feet and the other one about twenty-six stories tall. Their white fur, crimson eyes and huge size pretty much said that I was going to die, but the purple markings on their cheeks looked familiar, even though they didn't. I couldn't help but ask, "Are you two related to Inu-no-Taisho and Shesshomaru?" I heard two very loud snorting sounds and watched in amazement as a large gust of wind covered the dogs and in place there came two humanoid forms that I recognized. "Oh." Was all I could say when I saw it was Inu-no-Taisho and Shesshomaru.

Inu-no-Taisho was kind enough to explain to me why he and Shesshomaru had gotten angry, to which I kindly told them in very plain terms they could shove their anger up their butts and around the corner because I was my own person and I would do what I please when I please and no-one and nothing could control me.

To say that Inu-no-Taisho was very amazed and displeased with my language and statement, would be like saying a flea is small. It's simply a fact, not really something that needs pointing out. Anyway Shesshomaru was very angry about my dismissal of his claim on me, and he was so adorable while pouting that I let him do it for several weeks before telling him that if he decided he still wanted to mate me when he was older he could try to change my mind. He stopped pouting and I became like an older sister to him, however after several years of being there, and no sign of Kagome coming out of the well I knew that I would have to jump in and try to get back home. This caused me to reminisce about what had all happened in the eight years I had been in the Feudal Era.

I had bugged Inu-no-Taisho into sparring with me and teaching many of the things about this era that I didn't know. He did so, only after I agreed to share some of my knowledge of the future. Shesshomaru grew only an inch in the eight years which displeased him very much since I was so much taller than him, and he hated being looked down on, however he became a bit more opened and I even got him to play games with me, granted I had to change 'tag' to 'the hunt' and so on and so forth making it sound like he was actually doing something other than playing. Most of the servants didn't mind me several grew to like me and the others like the Lady of the West hated me. She was the first one to tell me good-bye when it was learned that I was planning on leaving. Shesshomaru locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out until I threatened to leave without seeing him then he came out and wouldn't let me out of his sight.

However after food and weapons were gathered for me and the two yuki's who were in charge of getting me to the well safely it was time for me to leave the place I had come to love like a second home. Granted the way the males of this era thought females were only good for having kids, keeping the house and being their servants disgusted me and I nearly killed several males for their idiotic thoughts, Inu-no-Taisho pretended to be very angry at me in public but in private he had a good laugh remember how four full-blooded yuki's had been needed to hold me (a human female) back from killing the Prince of the North. It wasn't very long before the males learned that I wasn't a 'normal woman' and because of my influence the woman I knew became more confident and less submissive which caused guys to try and kill me however after I made several eunuchs of full-blooded yuki's the males got the picture and accepted their woman's changed point of view in favor of keeping their 'family jewels' intact to insure their linage.

"Mist it's time." Inu-no-Taisho's deep voice said from nearby drawing me out of my thoughts. "Right, okay. I'm ready, where's Shesshomaru?" I asked when I didn't see him nearby, I had told him that I had a present I was going to give him before I left, so he would remember me. "He's waiting in the servant's passage at the gate, he wanted to be alone with you before you leave." Inu-no-Taisho said, his deep voice sounding slightly exasperated and sorrowful at the same time. I smiled and nodded I gave Inu-no-Taisho and my eight friends a hug before going to meet Shesshomaru.

"Shesshomaru?" I called quietly as I stepped into the darkly lit servant's passage. "Over here." Shesshomaru childish voice called from my left. I walked over and saw his little figure sitting on a box, "Hey I'm getting ready to leave, so here's your present but remember not to open it until you can't see me anymore okay?" I said handing a blue-silk wrapped small rectangle object to him. "Here this..I got you something to. Promise me to open it when you get to your time?" Shesshomaru asked his voice subdued and sad. I gently held the red and white silk wrapped square object that he gave me and pulled him into a hug. "I promise. I'm going to miss you." I muttered into his hair as I gave his brow a kiss and pulled back a sad smile on my face. "You could stay then?!" Shesshomaru burst out, his tiny clawed hands digging into my sides as he pulled me closer to him. I felt my eye's tear up but I smiled and gently begin to comb my fingers threw his long white hair, "You know I can't, but.." Here I stopped a realization hitting me causing me to smack myself in the head with the palm of my hand. Shesshomaru was used to my un-usualness so he only raised an eyebrow at my self-abuse as he said, "But what?" I grabbed him by the shoulders quite happy with my new realization, "But if I got in threw the well to this time once I can get through to here again!" I exclaimed. This happy news had both Shesshomaru and me smiling like idiots as we left the darkly-lit servants passage and walked out to the gate where we parted.

It was a two week's journey with me riding on the back of one out of the two white Inu-yuki's when I got tired, or when the sun went down and I couldn't see. It was a much faster journey then when I had first traveled with Inu-no-Taisho and Shesshomaru. _"Thinking of which I wonder if Shesshomaru opened my present yet?"_ I wondered to myself as I clutched onto the white fur of the Inu-yuki who was currently taking a quick break and resting in his full form. It's a good thing I had a tight grip on his fur as he decided that he had enough sleep and darted into a standing position. _"And once again were off, run little doggy run." _I thought with a smirk and a roll of my eyes. When we finally made it to the well the two Inu-yuki's transformed into their humanoid forms and when I asked what they were waiting for they informed me that Inu-no-Taisho had told them to wait and if the well didn't take me I was suppose too be immediately taken back to the West Castle. "Oh." Was my smart reply before I made sure that I had everything, I was wearing the clothes I had come over in and there was several large white hairs on me, after a couple of minutes of me struggling to get them off of my back one of the Inu-yuki's let out a huff of laughter and helped me. "Thanks…um?" I trailed off raising an eyebrow, "My names, Eli and this is my younger brother, Quil." I smiled, "Well thank you Eli and Quil for everything and I apologize for cramping your styles while you had to deal with me hanging like a leach on your necks. And now I bid you Ciao." I said as I jumped over the well waving to the two Inu-yuki brothers. The last thing I saw was two very surprised male faces and the crimson light that had brought me into the Feudal Era.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP:**

_**The last thing I saw was two very surprised male faces and the crimson light that had brought me into the Feudal Era.**_

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait. Um just one thing when a sentence is written with *before and after* it means it's a thought, it will also be in bold print. That's all please read and review!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I looked up as soon as my feet touched solid ground and saw the roof of the well house. I took a deep breath and whispered a quick prayer before jumping up and out of the well using the same method I had to get out of the well the first time. I walked outside of the well house and stretched for a few seconds before quietly slipping inside the house where I made the startling revelation that it was the morning after me and Kagome's birthday. "...the heck?!" I muttered to myself in astonishment before shaking myself out of my stupor and silently stalking up the stairs and checking Kagome's room, it was empty. ***She's still not back huh? Well I guess I better go get her.* ** I decided to grab a quick shower I enjoyed every second of it before drying off and pulling on my black robe and quietly but hurriedly running to my room which was just beside mom's room. I was about to change into the outfit that I had grabbed haphazardly out of my dresser when I remembered that I hadn't opened Shesshomaru's present yet.

Full of curiosity I pulled off the silk cover and opened the wooden box, "Oh WOW!" I quietly exclaimed. Shesshomaru had given me a necklace that had a blue crescent moon facing the same way his did but it also had a crimson crescent moon facing the opposite way, however the blue moon was made up of sapphires and the red moon was made up of red diamonds which I knew were extremely rare even in the Feudal Era. Underneath the necklace was an outfit that I immediately knew that Shesshomaru must have had his dad in on the idea since they both couldn't get over the fact that I hadn't worn a dress since I could pick out my own clothes. There was a little note stuffed into a fold of the dress I picked it up and read Shesshomaru's childish writing, ***You absolutely have to wear this when you and this Shesshomaru get engaged!*** I smiled and shook my head, "At least he's persistent." I muttered before putting the necklace on and then pulling on a crimson T-shirt and a black jumper that had skulls where the buttons would normally be I put my pocketknife in my thigh holder and the sword that I had been given by Inu-no-Taisho I strapped to my left side before writing a quick note to mom just in case me and Kagome didn't get back before she noticed that we were gone, on my way out of my room I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror and my eye's widened my short black hair had only grown several inches while I was away but I was tanned and although I hadn't physically aged at all I looked more mature then just a fifteen year old. Then I remembered Kagome and hurriedly left my room making sure to pull on my faithful steel-toed boots and heading back out to the well-house.I was about to jump into the well when I remembered that even if I could get out by jumping up the wall Kagome couldn't so I tied a rope around a sturdy beam and then tossed the rest down the well before jumping in after it.

**I know this is short and I'm very sorry about that but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRST OFF HELLO ALL AND I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT MY LAPTOP NEEDS A NEW POWER CORD AND ITS TAKING ME FOREVER TO FIND ONE AND I HAVE ALL OF MY STORY'S ON MY LAPTOP WHICH IS DEAD. I'm going to try and update while I am here at my parents but I probably won't be able to update all of them since I'm only here for the weekends. Also I added some things in the Higurashi family that I came up with to help my story and since I was unable to find an final answer I made up my own age for Shesshomaru =) ****Thoughts will be in bold and start and end with* these *.**** PLEASE ENJOY AND FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED MY STORY(s) SO FAR! **

**RECAP:**

Then I remembered Kagome and hurriedly left my room making sure to pull on my faithful steel-toed boots and heading back out to the well-house. I was about to jump into the well when I remembered that even if I could get out by jumping up the wall Kagome couldn't so I tied a rope around a sturdy beam and then tossed the rest down the well before jumping in after it.

**CHAPTER SIX**

I jumped out of the well and once again found myself looking around a clearing of Feudal Japan. "I should have brought a camera." I muttered as I took a long deep breath of the fresh air before getting busy looking around for any sign of Kagome. I decided to follow a small stream which if I remembered correctly came out into a nice sized river when a loud female scream of SIT followed by a louder thud caught my attention and I ran towards the voice of what sounded like my sister. "Kagome is that you? Are you okay?" I hollered worriedly placing my hand on the handle of my sword ready to draw it at a seconds notice when an older woman with an eye-patch came out of the forest in front of me.

I gave the older woman a once over trying to determine if she was a demon in disguise or not. Determining that she was indeed human I gave a small respectful bow of my head still not ready to fully let my guard down. I was going to speak when the older woman beat me to it, "You must be Isami, Kagome has told me so much about you. My name is Kaede follow me, I will take you to your sister." Kaede said. I nodded and began to follow her keeping my mouth shut however inwardly I was very surprised Kagome had given my first name, I had been going by my middle name ever since the day my mother's sister Isami had died in the same car crash that killed our dad and rumors spread about the two of them seeing each other in secret. ***Shesshomaru would have a hissy fit if he knew that I hadn't told him my first name.*** I thought with a little smirk as I imagined the pout and his adorable little face, the trees opened up ahead and I saw my sister's clothes drying on a pole and a fire was going nearby. I cautiously walked out into the open keeping all of my sense's on high alert and ducked forward doing a one handed cartwheel as I whirled around to face whoever had just come at me.

I immediately straightened, "Kag's?" I said slightly in disbelief as she was wearing a garment I had only seen on two people back in my time with Shesshomaru and those two woman had been priestess, enemy's of all demons. "You're a priestess?" I asked as I walked forward and gave her a quick hug. "Mys…Isami how do you know about priestesses? And where did you go when I finished falling or whatever it was that happened I was here in FEAUDAL JAPAN! And I was almost eaten by a demon but I released Inu-yasha from a spell and he killed the demon and saved me and then he tried to take something called the Shikon Jewel from me but Lady Kaede put a magic necklace on him that makes him sit every time I say sit and …oh Inu-yasha I am so sorry I didn't mean to.." "Yeah save it!" I heard a proud though slightly embarrassed muffled male voice say with a growl. I glanced over in the direction the voice, and the two thuds that had happened each time my sister said 'sit', had come from.

The first thing I saw was two white puppy ears sticking up from a silver head of hair that appeared to be attached to a figure that was face down in the dirt. For a second I felt my heart stop as the face rose and I found myself staring into what looked like a younger and human version of Shesshomaru's face. I tore my eyes' from his now curious ones as I turned back to my sister deducing that Inu-yasha, whoever he was, was not a threat. "Sis we have to go home, mum will not be happy if we aren't back before she wakes up." I said urgently remembering that our mom had still been asleep so if we hurried we might avoid getting in trouble for not getting in last night. "Wait. I've been here for three days now mom should already know that I'm missing." Kagome said confused as I pushed her over to her still drying clothes. I was startled and glanced down at Kagome, "You've only been here for three days?" I said. Kagome turned towards me, "What do you mean 'only three days'? And what happened to you when you fell in the well with me? I remember seeing a crimson colored light surrounding you and then you were gone." Kagome said curiously here eyes now looked me over, "And you look….and smell like you've been back home and just got a shower."

"Listen Kag's I'll answer all of your questions but for now we have to get back home, I don't know how but it's only been several hours over there." I said still stumped by the time differences. Kagome nodded and after asking Lady Kaede if she could borrow the clothes and return them later if possible, which I knew it was but didn't bother saying anything just yet I still needed to process something myself namely the fact that it looked like Shesshomaru had mated a human and had a child. I mean I never thought that he would really wait for me actually now that I'm thinking about it. "Excuse me Lady Kaede but what year is this?" I asked.

I was surprised by the answer and I mentally calculated that Shesshomaru who had been 250 and looked about 5, would now be 1060 and probably look around 18 to 20 years old. "Sis are you okay?" Kagome's voice said somewhere from my left as I came out of my thoughts before looking at her, "Yeah I'm fine. Come on we better get going." I said as I turned around and started to head back the way I had come. "Hold on! Where do you think your going?!" I heard Inu-yasha say to Kagome I smirked and turned around walking calmly over to Kagome who's path to me was being blocked my Inu-yasha. I smiled at Kagome over Inu-yasha's shoulder before I tapped him on the back, "Excuse me Inu-yasha?" I said sugar coating my voice which caused my sister to take two steps back and Inu-yasha to turn around. "What do you want you.." Whatever he had been about to call me was lost as I placed both hands on his shoulders and proceeded to knee him the stomach causing him to bend over making him easier to lift up and slam down into the ground in a very pro wresler way. ***Inu-no-Tashio would be so proud of me right now.* **I thought as I jumped lightly to my feet and held my hand out to my sister, "Shall I escort you madam? I do believe this young punk will cease to bother you for now." I said in English with a fake British accent, although the accent wasn't very good my English was impeccable. My sister smiled and took my hand before replying in the same fashion, "Why thank you my good sir." We laughed as we walked back towards the well and Kagome only paused for a second before she clasped my hand even tighter and swung her legs over the well. "Well then Cherrio old mate." I said still in English to a very confused and angry Inu-yasha who was charging towards us before I jumped over the well pulling my sister with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for anything that is not quite true I tried to look up the necessary information but I couldn't find it, maybe I was too impatient anyway enjoy &amp; review.**

**RECAP:**

My sister smiled and took my hand before replying in the same fashion, "Why thank you my good sir." We laughed as we walked back towards the well and Kagome only paused for a second before she clasped my hand even tighter and swung her legs over the well. "Well then Cherrio old mate." I said still in English to a very confused and angry Inu-yasha who was charging towards us before I jumped over the well pulling my sister with me.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After we got back to our time we realized that it was not morning and we could hear our little brother hollering our names. We exchanged glances then got out of the well in our own ways, well actually I was to impatient to wait for my sister to pull herself up so I helped her by pulling up the rope she was climbing so the distance was shorter for her. We hurried out of the well house and straight into our mother who was worried and slightly angry. We told her everything that had happened to both of us and were surprised when she not only believed us but told us she was not completely surprised by what had happened to us. Apparently in the family there was a prophesy told to our mother two months after we had been born, she hadn't believed it but now she knew it time to tell us. Kagome and I shared a glance then looked at mother waiting for her to tell us and with a soft sight she did. "_Two girls from the same womb, different yet alike, one shall hold the souls of Four, the other shall carry the Jewel, both filled with purity one light one dark, only love will save them should they ever part." _Mother said her voice soft and slightly reverent voice. Kagome and I exchanged glances again before we shrugged away the weird feeling that had crept up on us and decided to go back to the way things were. That night I finished packing up my clothes and laid back on my bed as I thought about my immediate future. I was headed for Egypt where I would be decrypting the ancient Egyptian language in several tombs, I wouldn't be able to talk on the phone since the tombs were being kept a secret and I knew letters would take several weeks to travel from one place and even then it was highly unlikely that I would be able to receive the letters since I would be moving around so my family wasn't going to be able to contact me at all for an entire year. As I lay there thinking about what I would be doing I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said without getting up it was Kagome and she was slightly teary eyed I smiled and motioned for her to come join me which she did and we spent several hours talking about everything and anything. I made her promise to keep an English journal about what happened to her while I was away and she made me promise to do the same. Mother woke us at 4:30 the next morning so I could make it to my bus which then took me to another bus which took me to the airport where I took a plane which took me to another airport and after a quick rest period I was on another plane which took me to a third airport where I took a taxi into Egypt and met with the people who had called for me. "This is going to be a long year." I sighed as I fell onto the hotel bed that I would have to leave for the desert the next day.

**One year and two weeks later:**

I smiled had gotten back three days earlier then my family had been told I would so I knew I was going to surprise them by showing up, however my appearance would probably surprise them in itself. _"Especially mother who will probably be very un-happy with me when she finds out I got several tattoos and ear piercings." _I mused quietly to myself in Egyptian-Arabic which I had learned to speak fluently while I was away. I had also grown several inches so I now stood at an even six feet, also my once pale skin was now a brown/gold color and my mud-colored brown eyes had lightened and now had gold and blue flecks in them which made me look exotic, I know because people kept telling me this. I picked up my luggage which thankfully all arrived, after making sure I had everything I took my things and caught a taxi switching back to my native language easily as I directed the driver to the Sunset Shrine before I leaned back in the seat and took in the familiar sights, ***Its good to be home again.* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all**** who read and review I loved getting your reviews! They never fail to push me to continue. Also I had ****sangoscourage**** send me a few ideas some I will be using in this chapter. THANKS ****sangoscourage****! **

**RECAP:**

I picked up my luggage which thankfully all arrived, after making sure I had everything I took my things and caught a taxi switching back to my native language easily as I directed the driver to the Sunset Shrine before I leaned back in the seat and took in the familiar sights, ***Its good to be home again.***

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it the taxi was pulled at the bottom of the Sunset Shrines steps. I paid the driver and made sure to grab all my bags and took a deep breath before starting up the long set of stairs. I was still internally debating if I should say hi to the family first or try the well first since I was early and my family wasn't expecting me for a few days. After reaching the top of the steps I was still in a debate until I felt a small pulse from the well like it was calling for me. I hid my luggage except for my black back-pack which I had all of my necessary things in and a gift for Shesshomaru that I couldn't help but buy even though I wasn't sure if he would actually like it or not. "I wonder how old he is now?" I wondered to myself as I snuck towards the well-house. After making it into the well-house un-noticed I was only slightly surprised to see a well worn path from the well-house door to the well. "Kag's must use this a lot." I muttered happily, this meant that the well was still working so quiet possibly I would be able to make it back to Shesshomaru again. I muttered a quick prayer and then jumped into the well and was engulfed by a familiar crimson light.

I didn't bother to wait as soon as my feet touched the earth I was jumping my way up and out of the well-house. I had just reached the top of the well when to my amazement I saw a white blur streaking towards me, I only had time to brace myself for impact when I was several feet away from the well and on the ground. "Who are you and why do you smell like Myst?" A young male voice demanded. I opened my eyes which had shut on impact with the hard ground, "Shesshomaru?" I said in amazement and joy. Sure enough it was Shesshomaru although he had definitely grown while I was gone, he looked like a ten year old now. "How do you know me?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Oh come on Maru I thought you said you would remember me." I replied teasingly. I saw his narrowed gaze widen in surprise and realization, "You came back!" He cried happily.

He didn't say anything else instead he flopped down right beside me so we were both staring at the clear Feudal sky. We stayed lying there for a while as he told me everything that had happened since I had left. Then he stood up, his head turning to the North and I knew someone or something was coming so I stood up as well. "Maru?" I asked quietly while facing the same direction he was. "It's my father and two of his guards." Shesshomaru replied still not moving. I was curious but I didn't say anything instead I took that moment to check out the clearing, the trees had grown a lot and there were flowers everywhere. Since it was just Inu-no-Taisho and two of his bodyguards I didn't bother keeping up my guard instead choosing to start stringing some flowers together in a wreath. I heard nothing but I could feel the change immediately as soon as Inu-no-Taisho came into the clearing the birds and bugs went silent. I was still immersed into my making of the wreath to bother with the proper protocol of standing in the presence of people that are higher up. "So you came back." A deep voice said from right behind me. I didn't jump or freak out I had expected him to try and scare me, "Yeppers." I said stringing the last flower into place I was only a little surprised that he had recognized me, my scent had probably given me away. I heard a slight scuffle behind me a few seconds before I stood up and turned around holding the flower wreath. I was surprised to realize I was being stared at by all four Inu-yuki's. "Oh hey your Eli and Quil right?" I said remembering the two Inu-yuki's guards who had taken me back to the well. I could see surprise in their eyes before their expressions went blank again. I could feel a tension in the clearing and I wasn't sure what to do about it however it ended when Shesshomaru came over and grabbed my left hand, "Come, I want to show you something." He said. I simply nodded and started to follow him holding the wreath in my right hand. When we got far enough away from the clearing I decided to ask, "What was all that about back there?"

Shesshomaru said nothing and I rolled my eyes, my anger flaring up and I stopped walking. "Shesshomaru I'm not taking another step until you tell me what that was about back in the clearing." I said firmly. Shesshomaru didn't say anything but his grip on my left hand tightened until he realized that I was serious then he turned towards me a frown adoring his face. "Inu-no-Taisho seems to have developed an interest in you." He said. I felt both my eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. "What do you mean an 'interest' in me." I replied curiously and hoping that I was wrong. "I mean he is challenging my claim on you for mate." Shesshomaru replied, a small pout on his face and anger in his voice. Immediately I felt the need to comfort him so I knelt down so I was face to face with him, "Well you need not worry about me ever returning his 'interest' in me." I said firmly wrapping both my arms around Shesshomaru in a tight hug. _"The old pervert had better not try to make a move on me!"_ I mentally thought in anger and slightly grossed out. I thought of him more as an uncle figure and the thought of him liking me like that was just disgusting. I felt Shesshomaru wrap his arms around me after a few seconds hesitation and for a moment we stayed like that. I went to pull back and stand up when Shesshomaru threw himself forwards which knocked me on my butt and caused my head to fly back and hit the ground. This caused the necklace which had been hidden underneath my jumper to fall out and into hit the ground beside my neck. I bit back a groan of pain and looked up at Shesshomaru who was now sitting on my stomach however instead of my face his eyes were fastened on the necklace he had given me which I had worn ever since that day. "You ware it?" He said his voice filled with a mixture of emotions. "Of course, you gave it to me." I replied. Not thinking anything of my wearing of the necklace. "Now would you please get off of me so I can stand up." I said trying to be polite about the whole thing but slightly ticked off that he had thrown be backwards. After all I hadn't come all this way to get thrown around or checked out by a old guy I thought of as an uncle.

Shesshomaru didn't move instead he stared at me then the necklace and then back at me. "I need to do something so no one will challenge my claim on you again." He said. I felt a slowly growing sense of dread, "And what would that be? Isn't my wearing your necklace more than enough proof?" I replied. "No. I need to mark you, otherwise someone else could easily claim you." Shesshomaru said his eyes intently staring at my neck. I was growing worried this wasn't like the Shesshomaru I knew. "Shess what are you talking about, what's going on with you?" I replied.

"My father has been interested in you and it has only grown with your absence. And just now in the clearing he was putting his scent on you which is a way of claiming you. Just wearing my symbol isn't enough because I am too young to mate yet. I need to mark you so everyone will know you are mine. However I can be challenged by anyone else that's interested in you and if they win they will mark you and take you as their mate and I am too young to win against my father. However they can't mark you while you bare my mark so if I mark you and you leave right away everything will be okay." Shesshomaru said, desperation and fear in his voice as he tried to get me to understand. I was quite put out but I realized that in this era this is the way that things were done and I wouldn't be able to fight off Inu-no-Taisho if he were to come at me. "How long would this mark last and where would it be put?" I asked. Shesshomaru looked at me relief entering his gaze, "It would only last two months and it will be right between your neck and shoulder." He said. I thought over my choices, stay un-marked and get claimed by Inu-no-Taisho or get marked by Shesshomaru and leave while the mark is good. "Okay, go ahead." I replied, not entirely sold on the marking bit but I would rather be marked by Shesshomaru and be able to leave then claimed by Inu-no-Taisho. I held in the pain as I felt Shesshomaru's teeth bit into my neck. I wanted to scream the pain was intense however after a minute he pulled back and licked it clean which soothed some of the pain. I still waited a few moments before I opened my eyes, "All done?" I asked. Shesshomaru nodded and I sat up then proceeded to stand. Shesshomaru lead me back to the well and I sat on the lip of it when I thought of something. "Hey Shesshomaru here's something about me that your dad doesn't know." This caught Shesshomaru's interest and he eagerly leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear, "My first name is Isami, my middle name is Mystique." I whispered before jumping down the well, A strange pink light surrounding me instead of the usual crimson.


	9. Chapter 9

**RECAP:**

"My first name is Isami, my middle name is Mystique." I whispered before jumping down the well, A strange pink light surrounding me instead of the usual crimson.

**First off thanks again for all of the reviews and for all of the favorites and followers I can't believe how many people are interested in this story. Here's the next chapter, sorry that I didn't put it up earlier I was celebrating the soon arrival of my first niece.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

I looked up expecting to see the roof of the well house and was surprised to find that all I could see was the clear sky of the Feudal Era. "What's going on?" I wondered but nonetheless I jumped out of the well expecting to see a young Shesshomaru still waiting in the clearing. I was very surprised to find myself looking down at a very surprised Kagome instead. "Kags? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "ME?! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another few days. And what's with the extreme makeover?!" Kagome said as she wrapped me in a tight hug which I recuperated. "Yeah well SURPRISE! And please don't start I know mom's gonna freak when she see's me and I would rather have you on my side." I said with a smile as I pulled back from the tight hug. That was when I realized several other people were in the clearing as well. I turned to look at them when I felt an unnatural breeze brush my face. I found myself looking at a white wall so I looked up and to my surprise and confusion I saw a face that I recognized. "Wha? Shesshomaru?" I asked disbelievingly. "How?! I just saw you how did you get so big so fast?!" I demanded my mind not processing any facts as I stared up into the face of an adult Shesshomaru who was staring down at my face with a face those who didn't know him would think was empty of emotion. I saw the surprise, confusion, joy and several other emotions that his face was displaying however Kagome interrupted the moment. "Myst what happened to your neck?" Kagome asked. My hand rose up to my neck immediately my gaze never leaving Shesshomaru's face however his gaze left mine in favor of checking out my neck. At Shesshomaru's gaze I removed my hand and I saw his eyes widen as he looked at the bite mark on my neck. The one he had given me, for me it happened just minutes ago however for him it had been many years. "Myst.." Whatever else Kagome had been going to say was lost on me as Shesshomaru picked me up and ran out of the clearing. I wrapped my arms around his neck my mind still in the process of computing all of the information that it had just been given.

**BACK WITH KAGOME AND THE GANG JUST SEVERAL MINUTES BEFORE MYSTIQUE SHOWED UP:**

"Inu-yasha for the last time I won't be coming back for the next seven days because my sister whom I haven't seen in a year will finally be coming home and I want to spend time with her!" Kagome hollered exasperated at how childish Inu-yasha was being about her absence. "Keh!" Was Inu-yasha's brilliant reply before he turned away from her pouting. Kagome rolled her eyes and was going to continue her short walk to the well when Sango spoke up. "You have never talked about your sister before is she older or younger?" Sango asked. Kagome turned towards Sango with a smile, "I haven't talked about her much because she's been gone for a year and it kind of hurt to talk about her. She's older than me by a minute and my identical twin however we are pretty much exact opposites in what we like." Kagome replied happy to talk about her twin. Kagome and everyone else in the group was nearly blown away when Shesshomaru spoke up, "What is your sister's name?"After a minute of stunned silence Kagome managed to speak, "Her name is Mystique well actually her first name is Isami but she goes by her middle name which is Mystique." Kagome said her voice faint at first but growing stronger. Kagome wanted to say something else however at that moment the well began to emit the same pink light that it gave when Kagome jumped into it. That caught everyone's' attention and Kagome curiously rushed over to the well only to see to her surprise her twin sister who had definitely changed the year that she was away.

**NOW WITH SHESSHOMARU AND MYSTIQUE:**

I finally finished computing everything and spoke up, "So how old are you now?" I asked curiously. Shesshomaru was quiet and I didn't think he was going to answer when he finally spoke up, "1,060. It has been 560 years since I marked you." I heard the question in his voice and answered it, "For me it has only been at the most twenty minutes since you marked me." There was silence then until we finally came to a stop at the top of a cliff that looked out over a beautiful view. I then remembered Inu-yasha, "So you have a son now huh?" I asked. I was whirled around towards Shesshomaru in a heartbeat, "What are you speaking of? This one has not mated anyone!" Shesshomaru said forcefully. I felt my eyes widen in surprise at his tone, "I thought Inu-yasha was your son he looks a lot like you." I replied. I saw the crinkle of Shesshomaur's nose and knew that he was repulsed by that very thought, "The half-breed is this one's half-blood younger sibling." Shesshomaru replied. "Oh." Was all I said. Shessomaru sighed and dropped his head onto my marked shoulder. He nuzzled his mark and ran his tongue over it, making a shiver run down my spine. I felt heat rising to my face and tried to push it away reminding myself that he was just a child. _"He's an adult now."_ A voice whispered in my brain. _"But to me he is still a child!"_ I argued. _"HA! If he was just a child to you, you wouldn't be blushing at his close proximity and you definetly wouldn't be getting the shivers at his licking the mark he gave you." _The voice in my head said smugly, I couldn't disagree with the voice so I ignored it.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**FIRST OFF THANKS SO MUCH TO sangoscourage FOR ALL THE HELP ON THIS CHAPTER. SECONDLY THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I got all of my Egyptian translations from this website . I will write the Egyptian/ French word/s and the English translation at the end of this chapter as well. ENJOY!**

I wasn't sure on what to do or say when Shesshomaru licked my neck a second time before he pulled back and stared into my eyes with an expression I couldn't decipher. "So how have you been these past 560 years? And how's Inu-no-Taisho? And your mother how is she?" I asked looking anywhere but into his eyes as I tried to get myself under control again. However Shesshomaru refused to let me look away and instead he gently grabbed a hold of my chin and turned my face towards him so I was looking him in the eyes again. There was a primal look in his eyes one I had seen between mates when I had stayed at Inu-no-Taisho's castle. I gulped and backed out of his arm, faintly registering the fact that he only had one arm as I moved away from him keeping my eyes on his own. _"I hope this spell works!" _I thought sending upward a quick prayer before muttering a spell I had read in an ancient text in Egypt.

One second I was staring into the glowing golden eyes of Shesshomaru and the next second I found myself standing on a perilously tiny branch at the top of a huge tree. "Sokkar!" I hollered as the branch snapped and I started to fall towards the ground. I bent my knees and twisted my body this way and that to keep from scraping against the branches that were increasing in numbers and size. Finally I was able to grab one of the branches and flip my body up and around so I was crouched on it. Not wanting to test out its strength even though it was thicker then the first branch, I quickly ran towards the tree trunk whispering another spell I had found in Egypt,_ "If the first one worked the rest should to."_ I thought.

This spell focused on pooling my chi, or energy, into my feet letting me run downwards on the tree trunk without worrying about splattering my brains and blood all over the grass and tree roots. After several intense moments I finally had my feet on the ground and let go of the spell. I could feel the effects almost instantly all of the energy that I had been feeling earlier was gone. I felt like I needed three large cups of coffee, which I had gotten hooked on by one of my American friends that I had made over in Egypt. I wasn't thinking of my surroundings until I almost got knocked to the ground by a blur of white and red, only my instincts kept me from being slammed into. For a second I was worried that the first spell hadn't worked as well as I had thought until I saw the face of the person who had just tried to tackle me. "Oh hey Inu-yasha." I said tiredly before I turned around and saw a very surprised and confused Kagome.

"Myst didn't Shesshomaru just take you away somewhere a few seconds ago?" I looked at Kagome in confusion. "What do you mean a few sec…" My voice trailed off as I realized with a start I hadn't just teleported I had traveled back in time as well! "Oh de sifflets de fees!" I whispered in French, a third language I had picked up while over in Egypt I had been the only Japanese person so I adjusted by learning. "Isami Mystequi Higurashi you better not of just said anything bad!" Kagome reprimanded me hands propped up on her hips looking like a miniature version of our mother. I shook myself out of my stupor and walked over to my little sister, "Come on Kagome we had better go home." I said pulling her along behind me as I quickened my steps towards the well, hoping that 'I' was still with Shesshomaru because I didn't know what he would do when I left.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at me and opened her mouth to further question me even as she reached down to pick up her bright yellow backpack from where it lay on the ground when a loud roar echoed across the forest. Kagome snapped her mouth shut and pulled her backpack over her shoulders and ran towards the well, now dragging me instead. "You guys might want to find a way to get rid of my scent that's probably lingering on you and you might want to stay away from this clearing for a while." I told the small group that was gathering around the well saying their goodbyes to Kagome. Kagome finished giving her last hug and ran towards the well hopping over the lip before grabbing my wrist again as she fell downward. Causing me to fall down into the well backwards, letting me see the faces of the small group she had been hugging for a brief second before they were gone.

The same un-familiar pink light surrounded us and the next thing I saw was the familiar roof of the well house. I cracked my neck and back as I stood up from the dirt floor where I had landed on my butt, thanks to my little sister who was now snickering at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a non-amused look as I brushed off the dirt from my butt before rolling my eyes. I gathered my slowly growing energy and I jumped up out of the well before slumping down beside it to wait for Kagome. She was using the ladder that mom and or Oji-chan must have been put in there just for her.

All the sudden I slapped myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand and groaned in despair. "What is it Myst?" Kagome asked curiously with a hint of worry her voice echoing around since she was still in the well. "I left my backpack in the Feudal Era and I never got to give Shesshomaru his gift! And there are some things in my backpack that I don't want to have to explain to a guy!" I said letting my head fall against the outside of the well with a soft thump. "Don't worry we can go back and get it later." Kagome said her head just peeking up over the lip of the well. "No we can't I left it 560 years before the Feudal Era that you are use to traveling to and I don't think I can go back that far anymore." I said with a sigh as I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my bum. Kagome opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say was cut off when a very familiar voice spoke from the well house door. "Kagome dear is that you? I thought I heard voic…." Mama's voice trailed off. I cringed and slowly turned around. "Hi mama. I'm back…surprise?." I said with a half smile.

I saw her face pale and rushed to her caching her just before she hit the ground in a dead faint. "Wow Myst you are in so much trouble when she comes around." Kagome said laughing. I scrunched my nose up and glared at her in fake annoyance before rolling my eyes and nodding sadly in agreement. "Open the doors will you?" I said as I picked our mother up princess style thankful that my energy was already starting to come back. As it was mama didn't wake up for the next three hours giving me time to bring in my luggage, shower, change, explain things to Kagome as well as write down to spells for her to practice and make supper as well as order some coffee online.

I refused to let Oji-chan, Kagome or Souta open their gifts until mother woke up so I would have a chance to keep her from exploding on me. To my surprise Oji-chan hadn't said too much about my tattoos or piercings, I think that was mostly due to the fact that he was now convinced that a demon had possessed my body. Anyway Souta had thought the tattoos were cool and he kept bugging me about touching them or my piercings. So I finally caved and let him touch the one on my right wrist it was the only tattoo that I had needed to get.

It was in order for me to get in and out of the tombs in Egypt it said, **"**_**Hail, daughter of Anubis, above the hatches of heaven, Comrade of Thoth, above the ladder's rails, Open Unas's path, let Unas pass!"**_The words were hieroglyphs written half in turquoise ink and the other half in a deep golden color with a black depiction of Anubis behind the words. My other tattoos included the eye of Horus (black) which I had tattooed on my left ankle, an anhk (black) on my left ring finger. A multi-blue and silver colored butterfly resting on top of black skull on my right shoulder, the words **occiderit vel occidi**written in black cursive on my left shoulder and I had a full back tattoo. It was a black sky with Canis Minor as the star's then a crescent moon shining down on several sakura trees that were colored light pink, lavender, and white around a river where a smaller version of Shesshomaru's canine form stood half in and half out of the water his head tilted towards the moon. I also had the yin/yang symbol with the kanji for spirit in the center of it in red and at the four points was the kanji for earth, fire, water and air located in the center of my chest and last but not least a snarling silver, white, black, red and cornflower blue dragon started on my right hip and coming up so its head rested just over my heart it's eyes were golden.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard mama groan in the few seconds before she woke up completely the room was emptied except for me who was left gazing longingly at the stairs."Isami Mystequi Higurashi! What on earth did you do to yourself!" Mama said as she slowly sat up on the couch her eyes locked onto mine. "Would you believe that I needed to get the tattoos?" I asked with a half smile. Mama raised an eyebrow at me and my shoulders dropped, I let out a sigh. "Well I did have to get one tattoo so I could get in and out of the tombs in Egypt." I said sulking a little bit at her intense stare of disbelief.

**Sokkar = sugar (Egyptian)**

**de sifflets de fees = Fairy whistles (French)**

**occiderit vel occidi = kill or be killed (Latin)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized that I didn't give an English translation for the Latin of Isami's tattoo. ****Occiderit vel occidi is Latin for kill or be killed.**** Thanks for reading this story and reviewing and adding this story as a favorite and following this story and me. My character Isami is a 'Mary Sue' type character. I apologize for my spelling I do use Microsoft Word but sometimes the same word does have different spellings. Enjoy the 11****th**** chapter of Kagome and her Twin Sister.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I let out a long sigh I could tell I was going to be in so much trouble. "Listen before anything else please call everyone down and you all open your gifts. Then I'll tell you all everything that has happened in the year I have been away. You can decide what happens next…although for the record I have to go back to the Feudal Era before Shesshomaru destroys everything and everyone." I said. Mother just looked at me for a minute before letting out a sigh of her own. "Fine. Ojii-chan, Souta, Kagome please come down here so we can open our gifts, then Isami is going to tell us all about her year away." I grimaced at mothers tone before pasting on a hopeful smile and handing out the presents as my siblings and grandfather came down and sat.

I handed everyone their three gifts apiece and watched them open them starting with Ojii-chan who loved the three gifts I had gotten him. They were all very old things from a tomb in Egypt…actually they were copies but I didn't tell grandpa that. Then mother went and I watched in suspense as she opened her first gift, it was a thin golden necklace that had an Ankh that had the birthstones of Souta, Kagome and myself embedded in the three points. I breathed a silent breath of relief when I saw some of the anger in her eyes disappear. Her second gift was an Arabic dress that I had commissioned a seamstress to make. I was hoping it fit since I had no knowledge of my mother's sizes. The third present was an envelope that held a first class round-trip plane ticket to Hawaii, somewhere I knew she had wanted to go for many years.

I was relieved to see even more of her anger vanish and I let out a silent breath of relief, I would still be scolded but at least it didn't look like she was going to explode anymore. I was too busy being relieved to watch my twin and Souta open their gifts, after everyone had opened their gifts it was almost supper time. Mother put her gifts down and turned towards me, I gulped waiting, "After supper I'm sure we would all love to hear what happened to you while you were gone." Mother said. I nodded, and mother said nothing else but went to the kitchen to start supper. I exchanged a glance with Kagome and we both went to help mother in the kitchen while Souta finished his homework and Ojii-chan took his gifts to his room to examine them more closely.

After a. un-interrupted supper we all went back to the living room and everyone sat down except Kagome who had went back to the other-side of the well because she had a strange feeling. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to start telling them everything when the front door slammed open and Inu-yasha charged inside. "..Go…me *pant* Shess… ….maru… .crazy… village… *gasp* danger….wants…you." Inu-yasha panted out pointing to me before putting his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back. My eyes weren't the only ones that had widened at the sight of a very dirty, very bloody, almost shirtless Inu-yasha who looked to be healing from what looked like a hole in his stomach. I stood up and hollered, "I'll tell you everything when I get back! I promise!" As I ran outside and started towards the well house, I felt the ancient magic flowing and I stopped dead in my tracks as the well house door flew open and an animalistic human Shesshomaru holding Kagome by her hair stepped out.

Several things happened at once, Inu-yasha who had ran after me slammed into my back. Mother who had hastened to the door gasped and hollered Kagome's name. Shesshomaru red eyes found me. A strange shudder flew threw my body and then I was running forward. The world blurring around me, I slammed into Shesshomaru who had let go of Kagome and we flew back and down into the well. I can't honestly remember most of what happened after falling into the well, just growls, pain, lust, anger, blood, and a red mist.

When I did come to, I was cuddled into Shesshomaru's side under a pile of animal skins in what looked and smelt like a cave. All of my senses seemed to be heightened to extreme lengths and everything seemed so new to me. I lay still and took everything in trying to figure things out, not understanding what had happened to me. I could hear Shesshomaru's heart beating in rhythm with my own I could hear animals like they were right next to me. I could see a beautiful array of colors where before I had only seen one. I stood up and looked for my clothes which I noticed I was missing. I saw they were in shreds and decided to check around the cave to see if there was anything wearable. However I also saw that I seemed to have grown even taller and my curves seemed more pronounced and my fingernails and toenails were sharp and slightly pointed. I felt something soft brush my calves and I jerked twisting around to find a black fluffy tail that was longer then the length of my legs.

Nervously I reached for my head and found to my relief that my ears were normal, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair only to jump a foot in the air. I had two triangle shaped, very attached, very sensitive ears on the top of my head. "I've turned into a freaking female Inu-yasha!" I moaned quietly to myself. Deciding to suck it up and deal with it I looked around to see if I could find any clothes. I found a trunk filled with clothes in the back of the cave, right next to a natural heated pool of water. I dug around and found to my dismay that the clothes were all Feudal Era clothing. I was relieved to find thread and several needles, which meant that I could create clothes better suited to me. I took a relaxing soak before, ignoring the female clothes; I grabbed a large white Haori and folding it in half in order to get the thickness necessary before sewing it into a pair of knee length pants. Then I grabbed a golden Haori and folded it almost three times before sewing it into shirt that stopped just above my belly button. Then I cut the sleeves off at my elbow and then at the shoulder I cut the top and sides so my shoulders showed.

"There. I'm ready to face the day now." I said planting my hands on my hips I walked out to where Shesshomaru was still sleeping. I put out a hand to shrug his shoulder and wake him up when my stomach growled loudly. I put a hand on my stomach in surprise and slight embarrassment then I looked down at Shesshomaru and found two golden eyes watching me. "We will talk about this, whatever this is, later. Right now I am hungry and going to get something to eat." I told him in a very no-nonsense tone before I turned and headed for the cave entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY FOR THE OVERLY LONG WAIT! I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is the last one in this story. I have loved writing this and reading your reviews. **

**RECAP:**

I put a hand on my stomach in surprise and slight embarrassment then I looked down at Shesshomaru and found two golden eyes watching me. "We will talk about this, whatever this is, later. Right now I am hungry and going to get something to eat." I told him in a very no-nonsense tone before I turned and headed for the cave entrance.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I didn't get to the entrance of the cave when Shesshomaru had me pulled back against him, his one hand splayed across my stomach holding me to his chest as he nuzzled my neck which was feeling tender, almost like the bit from the chibi Shesshomaru had been re-bitten by the older Shesshomaru.I was surprised and slightly embarrassed by his ardent show of love as he begin to growl low in his throat and plant kisses on my neck and shoulders. I was torn between the feeling of wanting to return his affection and wanting to get something to eat. Finally I turned and began to return his affection and for the next several weeks we only left the cave to hunt and eat, as I learned how to use and control my new gifts.

I also found to my surprise, Shesshomaru had my backpack which I had forgotten oh so long ago, and he hadn't touched anything inside. I immediately opened it and washed my clothes and gave him the present that I had been meaning to give to him before. He was surprised and slightly confused by my giving him a gift so I explained that I had seen it and thought of him and therefore bought it for him. He opened the gift and I watched curiosity spark in his eyes as he looked my gift over, it was a puzzle box that when done just right the center would pop out and inside that there was a picture of a painting I had done of Shesshomaru and myself sitting in the Castle Garden with Shesshomaru laying his head on my shoulder while I read a book. I told him how to open the box and he played around with it here and there and finally one day opened it. He was amazed at the picture within it and he made sure to leave it in there so nothing happened to it.

Finally one day after we washed and dressed, we left the cave began to head for the well. Over the past several weeks I had only thought of home when I first woke up on the first day but after that my thoughts of home vanished and were only now returning. Shesshomaru's tail was wrapped around my waist holding me close to him, and my tail in turn was wrapped around his waist keeping him close to me as well as we walked through the forest. Walking it took us over ten hours to reach the well house, we only stopped once and that was because I had been thirsty.

When we finally reached the well-house I was only slightly surprised to see it was surrounded by the same faces I had seen hugging Kagome good-bye the last time I had been over here, including Inu-yasha. Whom I now knew was Shesshomaru's half-brother. Everyone gasped as soon as they saw me and how close Shesshomaru and I were except Inu-yasha he looked surprised but didn't gasp or say anything. I ignored all of them and headed straight for the well-house, Shesshomaru keeping pace at my side. I was about to jump in when the pink light shown and the scent of honey and vanilla with a touch of cinnamon met my nose. I curiously looked down the well and felt my eyes widen slightly as I saw Kagome standing at the bottom. "Kags, Grab my hand." I said as I reached my clawed fingers down into the well.

After several moments of me wincing in pain from her loud voice hurting my sensitive ears I managed to make out that she missed me and everyone had been worried about me. "I'm fine my mate would never let me face danger alone." I said without thinking about it. I heard Shesshomaru's low growl of approval and then once again my sensitive ears were attacked by Kagome's loud voice as she began to holler at Shesshomaru. I stepped in between the two of them and held a hand up to stop Kagome. "Listen, I need to go talk to mother right now however after that you can ask me any question you like and I'll do my best to answer it, but please lower your voice your injuring my ears." I said.

"Fine Mystique but I expect you to answer all of my questions!" Kagome said. I raised an eyebrow at her tone, a low growl surprised both me and her as it came from my chest. "Do not treat me like a kid Kagome I am your elder, and call me Isami it is after all my birth name." I said, baring my teeth slightly. I was stunned at my own actions but I could tell Shesshomaru approved of them which led me to think my actions had something to do with the new 'me'. "I'm going over, I'll be back soon, don't go into a rage okay?." I said giving Shesshomaru a kiss before jumping down the well, pulling Kagome down alone with me.

The pink light that I was beginning to regard as normal surrounded us and once again we were back to our time. I easily jumped out of the well in a single leap, pulling Kagome up and out with me. I peeked out the well-house door and immediately clenched my hand over my nose, I hadn't realized how much the 21st Century stunk. It was dusk so after listening for a minute and finding no-one near I dashed out of the well-house and hurriedly entered our home, holding onto Kagome the whole time. Letting Kagome go and taking a few tentative sniffs with my new nose I found that the inside of the house contained more pleasant odors so I was able to breathe through my nose. "Mother, I'm back…and I've changed a little….again." I said.

Thankfully mother didn't faint this time however I was in a hurry to get back to my mate, a.k.a. Shesshomaru so I had everyone sit down in the living room, including Inu-yasha who had followed immediately after us. I figured his main reason for following us over to our time was mainly to tick of Shesshomaru who by himself couldn't pass through the well. Anyway once everyone settled down I started telling them everything, from the day I had left Japan to what had transpired just a few minutes before I came back to the 21st Century. The whole time everyone listened but I could feel mother staring at my ears, I had a bad feeling about that and so I stayed tense, ready to move within seconds.

"So basically I'm a Inu-yuki, and I have miko powers. I have decided to start going by my first name, also I'm mated to Shesshomaru and I've decided to live in the Feudal Era from now on with my mate, which is why I want to stock up on personal items while I'm over here so I'll be leaving now." I said summarizing everything before I stood up and headed to my room to get changed into clothes that would hide my new appendages and fit my new form. I used a black hat with a violet sparkly bow on the side of it to cover my ears. Then I grabbed a black off the shoulder quarter length sleeved shirt, and a pair of jean hip-huger jeans that had been a size and a half to big for me before, I wrapped my tail around my waist making it look like it was a belt. Then I pulled on a pair of black leather ankle boots and my wallet before heading for the door, my magic bag in hand and hit the town.

Ten hours later even my new stamina was taking a slight dive, the sights, smells and sounds all around me weren't helping me and I was eager to finish my shopping and get back to my mate. I was passing by a child's store when I saw a toy I knew Rin would love. I came back out forty minutes later with 165729.43 Yen less then what I had before. I had spent roughly the equivalent of 1,365 dollars. I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I walked back to the Sunset Shrine. I walked up the stairs as there were people walking past below me, when I finally reached the top I went back inside the house intent on packing up everything in my room except of course anything that contained technology. I was back down in the living room not twenty-five minutes' later, I could feel the magic bag getting ready to burst from everything that I had shoved in it that last eleven hours.

I went to tell my family goodbye, my mother was furious, "You will NOT be staying over there! In fact I don't want to hear you mention anything about that well-house ever again." I raised an eyebrow and walked to the front door and opened it before turning to face my mother, "One I know technically to you I am still a teenager that you have the right to tell what to do but I am older than that, I have lived several years in the past and I am well over the age of adulthood. Two you cannot expect me to leave my mate and never see him again that would kill both him and me. Three, I love you and more than likely the present me will come see you within a short period of me leaving now." I said. Mother, Ojii-chan, Kagome and Souta were all crying at this point looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean the present you will come see us, you're leaving are you not?" Kagome asked.

I smiled at her, "What I mean by that is, the well takes me to the Feudal Era which is this day's past however for me who will be living in the past, this is my future and since I'm an Inu-yuki now I have no doubt I will live to see you guys again in this Century. I have to go now Shesshomaru's probably getting really upset right about now." I said giving all four of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "This will be the last time 'I' see you however you'll see 'me' again real soon, I have no doubt. And mother more than likely you're going to be a grandma." I said before giving them all a great big smile, even though on the inside I was hurting at the thought of going hundreds of years without seeing my immediate family again.

"See you soon!" Kagome hollered as I opened the door to the well house, I turned back for one last look at my family that was gathered on the porch and gave them the biggest smile I could muster before turning and jumping down the well.

**EPILOUGE**

**Isami and Shesshomaru adopted Rin as their child for all to see and acknowledge. There were those who disapproved but Isami and Shesshomaru made sure that Rin could handle herself if they weren't there and soon everyone knew better then to bother the human who was considered to be Isami and Shesshomaru's first pup. Isami and Shesshomaru traveled with the Inu-gang and after a year of traveling together they were able to destroy Naruku once and for all. Kagome and the well-house vanished from the Feudal Era after Naruku's defeat and Inu-yasha and Isami were almost inconsolable at first. However they decided to hold onto the knowledge that they would see Kagome again one day in the future and they begin to live again. **

**Two years after Kagome and the well disappeared, the well re-appeared and Kagome came back. She had chosen to live in the Feudal Era with Inu-yasha and her sister and friends. At first Isami was worried that Kagome wouldn't live long enough to meet up with their mother, grandfather and brother again however Inu-yasha mated with Kagome four months after Kagome came back and Kagome became 1/4****th**** Inu-Yuki and with her miko powers, which had continued to grow the two years she had been gone it was assured that Kagome would live a long life. Isami found out that she was pregnant not two weeks before Kagome had come back and was excited to share that with her little sister. Life continued on for them, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Rin died one by one, however they all lived full and rich lives and their children and grand-children were constantly watched over by Kagome, Isami, Inu-Yasha and Shesshomaru. Inu-yasha and Shesshomaru made up and over the years they both grew up and grew close, having no other choice as their mates were sisters and refused to miss out on each other's kids just because of their stubbornness. **

And one day, a week after Kagome had left for the Feudal Era there was four adult visitors each carrying a little bundle of joy. Two tall men with silver hair and two women with black hair, one of the two women knocked on the Higurashi front door, the door opened a moment later and both women outside the home broke out into large smiles, "Hello mother. We're home."


End file.
